


Walk, Don't Run

by sentientstars



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Fanart, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Gift Art, M/M, Surprise Kissing, matching clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentientstars/pseuds/sentientstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my gift for Lauren (@otqps) for the Inter-High Exchange! It is fanart; I choose to fulfill the prompt she gave for Stride:<br/>      || he got them!! matching!! shirts!! please help me anything anything at all just make them kiss please i'm so!!!!!<br/>Matching shirts and smooching is totally my jam, so here's a fluffy thing for you!! I hope you enjoy!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk, Don't Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [otqps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otqps/gifts).



> fujiwara, my guy, you gotta slow down. reiji wants 2 give u the smoot.

  
  
[Here's](http://i.imgur.com/rX3wXCK.png) the full size version! 


End file.
